Cindy Pines
by kingofmusic
Summary: The basis of this story will be a bunch of different stories of varying lengths concerning Cindy Pines and her relationship with the rest of her family, The times these stories take place will be random and it might contain spoilers for certain events in my other stories. Rated T to be safe
1. Shopping

I do not own Gravity falls

The basis of this story will be a bunch of different stories of varying lengths concerning Cindy Pines and her relationship with the rest of her family, The times these stories take place will be random and it might contain spoilers for certain events in my other stories

Review

This story takes place during Ch 4 of New Girl in town and it contains some spoils you have been warned

P.S Cindy, Dipper and Mabel are 14 in this story

* * *

Shopping

Cindy sat in the car with her dad and her cousins Dipper and Mabel. Dipper and Mabel were silent and there were still fresh tear marks on Mabel's face and Cindy wishes there was something she could do but she didn't know what she could do but she knew that it would take time for Mabel to heal after all they only heard about Mabel and Dipper's parents death two days ago, that was why they are on their way to the store because Dipper and Mabel were going to be staying with Grunkle Stan who was now there guardian. Her dad pulled into the local malls parking lot and he said "we have a lot of things to buy today so stay together and don't wander off." "Dad we're not little kids" Cindy said and Stan laughed "I guess your right but still stick close by." He said and even though he was speaking to Cindy his eyes were on Dipper and Mabel who didn't acknowledge him. He brought them into the mall and the first place he went was Bed Bath ad Beyond where he bought a new bed for Cindy and a bunk bed for Dipper and Mabel.

The next store they went to was Hot Topic but Stan took one look at the price tag and he almost had a heart attack "It's going to be O.K dad" Cindy said as she dragged him out of the store, Dipper and Mabel followed silently behind them. Stan decided to take the kid to a Wal-Mart that was in the mall. Once they entered the mall Stan took Cindy to the side "I'll take Dipper to go get new cloths can you and Mabel handle getting all the…eh…female stuff you will need?" Cindy nodded and she smiled at her dad's embarrassment "Don't worry I'll make sure we by enough "Female Stuff" that we need" Stan nodded and he took off with Dipper. Mabel was about to follow them when Cindy held her back "We have to get our stuff first then we can meet up with them." Mabel looked like she was going to argue but she just looked down at the ground and followed Cindy. This was the first time that Cindy had ever seen Mabel separate from Dipper if you didn't count the first few minutes she saw Dipper when she first meet her dad. Cindy didn't think it was possible but Mabel looked even sadder without her twin by her and Cindy had to keep reminding her what they needed to buy.

They bought four outfits each and Cindy also grabbed some deodorant, perfume and other female products. Cindy saw that Mabel was still upset so she asked "Mabel do you want to talk about something?" Mabel looked at her and she said "Not really." Cindy became silent as they tried to find Stan and Dipper "It's Dipper." Mabel finally said and Cindy turned to her "What about Dipper?" Cindy asked and Mabel said "He is just so distant from me he doesn't talk to me and whenever I cry I see this look of annoyance on his face." Cindy was silent and she seemed to be choosing her words very carefully "He isn't trying to hurt you but I don't think he feels comfortable talking or showing how he feels around us." Mabel got mad at this "Why shouldn't he feel comfortable talking to me I am his sister!" She said angrily but Cindy just said "It's different maybe if we could get someone else to ask him how he feels he would open up." Mable thought about what Cindy had just said and Mabel pulled out her cell phone. She explained the situation to the person on the other end of the line and then she hung up "Who were you talking to?" Cindy asked and Mabel smiled "I figure that if Dipper didn't feel comfortable talking to me maybe he will be willing to talk to his ex girlfriend Pacifica." Cindy was skeptic "Why would he talk to her?" Mabel laughed "because he still likes her." Cindy was going to say something else to Mabel but they found Stan who took them to a cash register to pay for all of their stuff and Cindy was amuse that Stan refused to even look at any of the stuff that the girls had bought.

* * *

Me: Not one of my best works

Cindy: What are you talking about it had to be good it was mostly about me

Mabel: Hey Mabel was in it too

Me: So how are you going to get Dipper back for the whole "Town" incident as I am going to refer to it

Cindy: I think this will convince him to do what I want

*Cindy shows me a photograph*

ME: wow that is embarrassing you going to blackmail him

Cindy: I prefer the term x storsion the x makes it sound cool

Me: did you rip that off of Futerama

Cindy: yes yes I did


	2. Answers

_**I do not Own Gravity Falls**_

_**But I do own Cindy Pines**_

_**Review**_

_**This story takes place during ch7 of "New Girl in Town" and contains spoilers**_

* * *

**_Answers_**

Cindy was very quiet as she walked through the forest, she tried to tell herself that she was only going to summon Him again out of curiosity but she was never very good at lying to herself. The truth was the last few nights she has been having a very disturbing dream, _in the dream she was watching herself sleep when she saw her wand try to get into her hand, her dream self swatted the wand away and it started vibrating like mad and she knew that the wand only wanted to help her dream self. An hour passed when suddenly two white lights shot out of her body and she found herself following them. One seemed to pause on the roof of the Mystery Shack before it crashed by the edge of the forest. She followed the second light as it traveled to Piedmont, California where it crashed into a car that had a man and women in it and even though she tried to deny it she had seem the family resemblance instantly._

She had ignored the dream at first, she told herself that it was just a coincidence that Dipper and Mabel's parents had died in a car crash but then Tyrone had appeared. Tyrone was a clone of Dipper's who had died but one day he woke up in the forest with no memory of who he was but he somehow made his way back to the Mystery Shack and once his memory returned to him he said all that he remembered about his resurrection was a white light. She walked Dipper in the forest and once she was satisfied with the spot she pulled some chalk out of her pocket, she traced a shape on the forest floor and she pulled out her wand "Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!" (Translation "Triangle — I invoke you. I come to the defensive barrier of the mind. I will see the barrier destroyed.") She recited the incantation from memory. A Portal opened up and a floating yellow triangle with one eye appeared, the triangle; it also had a pair of arms and legs and he was taking a shower with the shower curtain closed "Ahhhh!" he screamed when he realized that he wasn't in his bathroom. He turned towards Cindy and he wrapped the shower curtain around himn as if it was a towel "I'm pretty sure it says it one of those stupid books that 11:00 P.M is me time you're lucky I was just taking a shower and not using my computer because that would make this situation even more awkward" Cindy was not amused "I demand answers Bill Cipher." Bill just smiled "Hold that thought we have company."

He threw his arms in the air and suddenly a boy was lifter out of a nearby bush and into the air. The boy had messy brown hair, pale skin and his eyes are brown. He was also wearing a blue vest with an orange shirt underneath, black shoes and a baseball cap with the number two on it. "Tyrone what the Hell are you doing here?" Cindy asked and he was going to answer when Bill said "Oh…Oh… I want to answer." He levitated Tyrone closer to him "Hum let me see…. You were feeling depressed about where you stand when it comes to who you are, you were wondering if you were just a carbon copy of Pine Tree or if you were somehow unique and therefore your own person." Tyrone was shocked at how much Bill knew "So you decided to go for a late night soul searching walk when you spotted Cindy snaking into the forest and you decided to follow her to see what she was up to...after all you for some reason feel a connection for her even though you can't explain it." Tyrone's face turned red and he wouldn't look at Cindy "You are also…a closet brony." Bill finished "I am not" Tyrone said and his face turned even redder "Surre your not." Bill said with a wink.

"We're getting off Topic." Cindy said and Bill nodded "you right…sit down Tyrone and listen closely you are about to hear the real reason you came back." Bill suddenly dropped Tyrone and he landed on the ground with a thud. "Ask away little Cindy Pines" Bill said as Tyrone brushed some dirt off of him "First question is my presence somehow responsible for what happened to the Twin's parents. Bill started to fix his bowtie as he said "You don't start off with the easy questions do you kid?" Cindy didn't respond "The truth is I have absolutely no idea if your prescience caused their death or not it is certainly a possibility but we have no concrete proof after all what I did to you isn't an exact science."

Cindy was disappointed after all of her reading she had expected Bill to be able to either ease her mind or confirm her fears and the fact that he could do neither troubled her. "Fine question number two am I responsible for Tyrone's return." Bill said "Again we can't prove it either why but…Yes I believe that you are responsible for Tyrone's return but before you go saying that this is proof that you are responsible for the death of the twin's parent let me reinforce that this is in no way an exact science." Tyrone was staring at Cindy and his mouth was open, he finally had a reason for his strange fascination with her and it set his mind at ease for a moment he had actually thought his fascination with her was because he was in love with her. Cindy was starting to get uncomfortable with the way Tyrone was staring at her so she said "Ok Question Number three would getting rid of me cause everything to go back to normal." Bill rubbed his head and Tyrone got mad "Back to normal you mean the normal where I died!" he screamed and Cindy looked at him sadly "Yes but don't you understand by sacrificing us we could potentially bring Dipper and Mabel's parents back." Tyron wasn't sure how he felt about that after all he loved being alive again and hanging out with the gang but was he willing to sacrifice Mabel and Dipper's happiness just so he could go on living.

"I'm scared of dying again" he whispered and Cindy grape his hand, her hand felt so warm he thought and Bill started to play a sad tone on a violin as Cindy said "Don't worry I'll be by your side when it happens you won't have to die along and I'll probably soon follow you anyways I can't imagine living anywhere else but if it will set things right we have to." Bill stopped playing the violin "That was beautiful" he said as he wiped a tear from his eye "Unnecessary considering that getting rid of you two won't accomplish anything but beautiful all the same" Cindy looked at Bill and she asked "So there is nothing I can do?" Bill became silent and then he said "you can live your life and try to make the best of the situation." He opened another portal and as he stepped threw it he said "Oh and I wouldn't lie to the twin's when they confront you which should be (he checks his watch) any day now considering they found It."Cindy was going to ask what he meant but the portal closed.

She and Tyrone decided to head home but on the way she noticed that Tyrone was being very quiet "You want to talk?" she asked and Tyrone said "O.k." he seemed to consider something "I'm just wondering if you were serious about what you said when it came to me dying." Cindy seemed embarrassed "you mean about me willing to sacrifice you to bring the twins' parents back?" She asked but Tyrone shook his head and he grabbed her hand and he leaned in closer to her "No the part about you not letting me die alone."Her face turned red as the memory returned to her "I was serious" she whispered but Tyrone didn't hear her so he leaned in even closer "What did you say?" Cindy thought about asking him to step back but she knew that this question meant a lot to him and she had to admit a part of her kind of liked the way his hand was holding hers and how close he was "I was serious" she said again and Tyrone smiled sadly "Thanks…I don't want to die alone." They were silent as they walked the rest of the way home.

* * *

_Me: This chapter wasn't so bad_

_Cindy: It was Ok but it kind of hints that me and Tyrone have felling for each other_

_Me: Relax I haven't decided if I am going to ship you too or not_

_*Ferb suddenly appears"_

_Me: What are you doing here_

_Ferb: we've received an anonymous tip that you ripped us off again_

_Me: An anonymous tip… hold on a second*checks Reviews for Cindy Pines* thanks a lot __**TheKawaiifan**_

_Ferb: we've already warned you once_

_Me: You broke into my house with baseball bats and started a fight with characters from Gravity Falls_

_Ferb: Yes well you didn't listen now we have to take more Permanente action_

_*Ferb reached into his pants pocket*_

_ME: you're going to shoot me_

_Ferb: don't me so dramatic we are just taking you to court_

_*After a boring court case the verdict is about the be read*_

_The judge from family guy (JFG): My. Kingofmuisic the court find in favor of the prosecutors_

_Me: Oh No!_

_Stan: Oh No!_

_Mabel: Oh No!_

_*The Kool-aid man bust threw the court wall*_

_Kool-Aid Man: OH YA!_

_*Everyone stares at him and he slowly walks out of the giant hole he made*_

_JFG: This court sentences you with a mandatory crossover story that involves the Cast of Gravity Falls and Phineas and Ferb_

_ME: Fine but it will have to wait until I finish "New Girl in town" and I'll call the future crossover "Cross Dimensional Visitors"_

_Ferb: We find those term acceptable_

_JFG: Case Close_


	3. Magic 101

I do not own Gravity Falls

But I do own Cindy Pines

REVIEW

Takes Place After "New Girl in Town" contains some spoilers

_**Magic 101**_

Cindy Pines stared at Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, and Tyrone as she tried to explain to them how hard it was to master magic "You shouldn't expect results right away it takes years of practice." It had been a week since she revealed the truth to the twins and they seem to have forgiven her for the most part and they even offered to keep her secret in exchange for lessons in magic. They all nodded but she could tell that they weren't really interested so she sighed. She figured that the only way they would learn would be when they failed. She broke some small branches off of a nearby tree and she handed the branches to them. "You can channel magic threw anything but a wand is best but I don't have any extras and it would take a long time to make some more so I figure that if you guys are still interested in a few month I'll make you some wands but until then practice with these."

They all looked at her "For now why don't you just try making small sparks come out of you wand…all you got to do is say spark." She saw the look of disappointment and boredom on their faces. She smiled at them, they probably thought that they would be doing something interesting but they didn't realize how hard this would be. Ten minutes have passed and she could tell that Dipper, Pacifica, and Tyrone was starting to get frustrated but Mabel just kept trying with a smile on her face that told Cindy that no matter how long it took Mabel would get a spark out of the branch. "This is impossible." Dipper said but then a spark shot out of Mabel's branch and he had to duck as it came at him. "Good Job Mabel." Cindy said and Mabel got another spark to fly out of the branch, she still had a look of wonder on her face. This seemed to improve everyone's moral and she saw them focus on the task. Dipper was the next one to get a spark to fly out of his branch and it hit Tyrone who didn't seem to notice as his hat started to burn. Cindy didn't hesitate as a jet of water flew out of her wand at it hit Tyrone in the head.

Everyone was laughing at what happened but they all stopped as Tyrone suddenly collapsed. "What's happening?" Mabel and Pacifica both asked but Cindy was already checking Tyrone "His pulse is dropping I think he's going in to shock." She said and the others wondered what to do but Cindy said "Dipper call an ambulance, Mabel I need you with me and Pacifica we need some blankets his body temperature is dropping." They all nodded and went to do their jobs. Cindy put her head near Tyrone's and she realized that he wasn't breathing right. She quickly showed Mabel how to check for a pulse and then she started to do mouth to mouth. She stopped and Tyrone was still breathing weird "Where the Hell is Pacifica?" She asked and just as she finished the question Pacifica appeared and she had the blankets but instead of them being in her hands they were floating in the air as if they were on an invisible line "This is probably a bad time to mention this but I was somehow able to get these blankets to float in the air."

Cindy ignored her as she did another round of mouth to mouth "Damn it Tyrone don't you die on me." She said as she tried one more time. She checked his pulse and she was relieved that it seemed to be returning to normal but Tyrone was still having problems breathing, she checked her watch and she saw that only two minutes had passed since Tyrone started going in to shock. She felt a chill because she knew that after three minutes without oxygen the brain could suffer permanent damage "Come on Tyrone this is your last chance." She pleaded and she did mouth to mouth one more time. When she stopped she heard Tyrone start to cough and he opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked and he was shocked when Cindy wrapped her arms around him "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She said with tears in her eyes. He smiled and he patter her head "I'll try not to" he said

An ambulance came a few seconds later and Cindy rode with Tyrone as Dipper and Mabel went with Grunkle Stan to the Hospital. A doctor did some test on Tyrone and the doctor said that Tyrone would have to spend the night to be safe. Everyone was in the room laughing at stuff that wasn't funny as they tried to break the tension. "I'm going to get some dinner kids do you want to join me?" Cindy's dad (STAN) asked, Dipper and Mabel followed Stan but Cindy lied and said she wasn't hungry so shed stayed in the room Tyrone because she was scared to leave him along.

They stared at each other for a few minutes until finally Tyrone said "You saved my life." Cindy turned red "It was noting" she said but he said "You were the one who gave me mouth to mouth until I recovered." She didn't know how to respond so she remained silence. He got a sad smile on his face as he said "There's one thing I don't understand." Cindy looked at him and she asked "What don't you understand" He crossed his arm and pouted "Everyone else was able to do magic but me." He said and she laughed "Of course they could I knew it would be harder for you then for the others." He looked confused "What's that suppose to me?" he said and she answered "Well you're one of those people who plan out everything, whether what you are doing is big or small you not only have a plan but you need one or you feel powerless." Tyrone just nodded as he waited for her to continue "But magic isn't like that. It's wild and free and you can never tell with 100% accuracy what will happen." Tyrone stared at her and he asked "So you are saying I need to be more spontaneous?" She smiled "I'm not saying you should change who you are after all I think it's kind of cute how you have a plan for everything." She covered her mouth as she realized what she had said and her faced turned red. He looked at her with an amused smile and he seemed to be in deep thought "Can do something for me?" he asked and she nodded. He whispered something that she couldn't her so she leaned closer, he whispered again but she still couldn't hear him so she moved even closer , this was repeated until she was only inches away from him and he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. She was speechless and then he asked "You want to go to the movies after I get out of here?" She couldn't believe what he just did "I…I'd…I" she couldn't get the answer out but she did smile "I'll take that pretty smile of your as a yes." Tyrone said and she turned red "I…I should go grab something to eat…will you be ok when I'm gone?' He nodded and she left the room but not before she heard him say "How's that for spontaneous."

_**Me: All Done**_

_**Tyrone: Thank God for a second I thought you were going to kill me off**_

_**ME: Relax I was just making a reason for you and Cindy to be dating for my next story**_

_**Tyrone: Oh you mean that one in the crossover section with "Gravity Falls" and "Phineas and Ferb"**_

_**ME: Yes that one and it's called **__**"Cross Dimensional Visitors"**_

_**Tyrone: So when are you going to upload it**_

_**ME: I should be finished with the first chapter by the end of next Friday but I want to make sure it is my is believable before I upload it after all there is nothing worse than a horrible crossover**_

_**Tyrone: Speaking of Crossover did you hear about the planned "Family Guy" and "Simpsons" crossover**_

_***I spit out my sods***_

_**ME: What!**_


	4. Gideon Returns Part 1

_**I do not own Gravity Falls**_

_**But I do own Cindy Pines**_

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

**Gideon Returns Part 1**

Gideon Gleeful felt a weird sense of pleasure as he returned to Gravity Falls; even though he was a power hungry future dictator he had to admit that he loved Gravity Falls after all where else would the people be so clueless to the mysteries that surround them. He decided to take his lunch at the local dinner with his father as his mother couldn't stand to be around him and his "Ungodly powers." as she called them. As he was eating his lunch he noticed a girl enter the dinner. The girl had brown eyes, brown hair that was pulled back and she was wearing a red t-shirt with the saying "Sarcastic Society of America…..Like we really need your support." Gideon's first thought was that this girl was almost as pretty as his Mabel and then he sensed the magic coming from her and he turned to his father "Who is that?" he asked as he pointed to the girl. His father said "That is Cindy Pines apparently she is Stanford's daughter." This shocked Gideon after all he didn't believe any women would be desperate enough to mate with Stan but apparently there was. A plan slowly started to form in his mind and a small smile appeared on his face.

Two days later

Cindy Pines was exploring the forest when she heard someone crying; very quietly she searched for the source of the sound. She followed the sound until she saw a boy she recognized as the local psychic "Lil Gideon, he seemed to be talking to himself "She will never like you." He said and she considered leaving so that she didn't over hear anything else but before she could walk away he said "After all think about all the horrible things you have done to her and her family and let's not forget the fact that her father hates your guts." She saw him start crying and she decided to comfort him. He jumped when he saw her and his face turned red "How much of that did you hear?" he asked and Cindy said "I heard most of it but if you ever said the name of that girl you like I didn't hear it." He seemed to calm down after she said this and he smiled "Your Cindy Pines aren't you?" They talked normally until she asked "What do you mean that girl won't like you after the stuff you did?" Gideon turned red and he said "I…ah…use to own this amulet that I found in the woods and it gave me psychic powers but it also corrupted me." He remembered when he first wore the amulet and how it turned his hair white "It caused me to become cruel, power hungry, possessive." Gideon started crying again and Cindy felt sorry for him "Hey believe me it doesn't matter the person you use to be as long as you are willing to make amends unless you kill somebody then your fucked." She said ending in a joke. He looked at her hopefully and when she finally left him to return home he had a smile on his face. "All according to plan." He said as he headed home.

**A week later**

The last week has been one of the weirdest in Stan's life. It started with a sudden increase in customers to the Shack and when he asked how they heard of this place they all answered that 'Lil Gideon told them to come shop here. Stan wondered what that little jerk was up to when he got a check in the mail for $200 dollars along with a letter from Gideon hoping that the money would go towards rebuilding his reputation with Stan. Stan asked the kids if they noticed Gideon acting weird and Mabel said that Gideon has apologized to her and Dipper and he promised not to go after Mabel anymore as he said he finally realized that it was pointless chasing after someone who wouldn't love him back. Naturally Mabel, Dipper, Stan, and Tyrone still didn't trust Gideon even when Cindy told them that people change. They were having another argument about Gideon's motivation for being nice and Cindy used this incident to exit the argument as she answered the door.

"Lil Gideon was at the door and he seemed a little embarrassed "I…ah heard the argument from out here should I come back some other time?" he asked and Cindy said "No it's fine what do you want?" Gideon's face turned red and he whispered something and Cindy said "You have to whisper louder if you want me to hear you. He let out a laugh "I…ah…I...ah…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow?" he asked and Cindy frowned "Like a date?" she asked and he nodded yes. The first thought that passed through her mind was about Tyrone. If they were in a movie or a book after their kiss at a hospital they would now be dating but Tyrone kept acting as if it never happened. This made her mad and she wondered if he thought she was just going to wait for him, well if he thought that he was going to be in for a rude awakening "I'd love too." She said and she felt a little guilty that she was using Gideon just to get to Tyrone but she remembered a phrase she heard some where ALLS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR.


	5. Gideon Returns Part 2

I do not own Gravity Falls

But I do own Cindy Pines

Warning: Contains spoilers for "New Girl in Town"

REVIEW

* * *

**Gideon Returns part 2**

As Cindy expected the fact that she was going on a date with Gideon caused the tension in the house to increase by over 9 thousand percent but what was most surprising was that Tyrone wasn't angry at her and when she asked him he said "I don't care who you decide to date it's your life, mind you I still don't trust Gideon." Cindy automatically started defending Gideon in the hopes that it would upset Tyrone after all the only reason she accepted Gideon's offer was to see how Tyrone responded. She was about to leave the room in frustration when Tyrone asked "Was there a Gideon in your dimension?" This confused her if Tyrone didn't care who she dated why would he ask that question. "There was…we were… good friends." She answered and Tyrone gave her a skeptical look "Just friends?" he asked and before she could respond the door bell went off and her father screamed "Cindy Satan is her for your soul." so she left and she never saw the look of concern that came over his face.

The date was relatively normal and Gideon made sure to behave like a perfect gentleman. At the end of the date Gideon asked her if she would like to go out again and she said she would think about it. He walked her home and once she was inside she started looking for Tyrone. Once she realized that he wasn't inside she went outside and she found him holding Gideon to a tree.

Gideon had a black eyes and he looked scared. "I want you to leave her alone or so help me Gideon I will break you." Tyrone said and Gideon asked "Why it's not like you like her anyways or you would have asked her out." Tyrone punched Gideon in the stomach and Cindy heard all the air escape out of Gideon. "Shut up" Tyrone said and he was about to punch Gideon again but Cindy grabbed his hand "Leave him alone." Cindy said and Tyrone looked at her with rage "Why…It's not like you like him or anything he just reminds you of that other one." Cindy slapped Tyrone and he looked at her in shock but for a second she thought she detected jealousy "GO HOME." Cindy said and when it looked like Tyrone wasn't going to listen she started to pull out her wand "Fine I hope you two are happy together." Tyrone said and Cindy thought she heard hurt in his voice. "Sorry about him." She said as she helped Gideon up "Why don't I walk you home just to make sure you get there ok." She said and Gideon agreed.

They walked to Gideon's house in silence and as she left Gideon at the door he asked "Do you want to see something cool?" And since she didn't want to go home let she said "Sure." He took her into the Tent of Telepathy and he showed her a hidden staircase.

The staircase led into a secret laboratory that had two main features. One was a table that looked like it could restrain a person and another was a device that looked like a giant lightning rod that was connected to a giant test tube. Cindy got a bad feeling and she was going to leave the room when she felt something hit6 her from behind and the last thing she heard was Gideon laughing.

When she came to she was strapped to the table and Gideon was standing over her "Well child I have to admit I thought it would take a lot longer than one date for me to get me here but you were so angry at Dipper (he doesn't know who Tyrone is) that I decided to take the risk." He laughed again "Now let me explain what this machine does." He pulls out book 2 "According to this book the amulet that Dipper destroyed could be recreated but it would require the life blood of another magic." Cindy became furious at how easily she was captured "So why did you need me!" she screamed and he said "Because I can't use magic and I figured that using my enemies daughter would be sweet revenge." He pulled out a long needle and he jabbed it into her vein in her wrist. She watched as her blood was slowly drained from her body and as it was japed by the lightning rod it seemed to glow "Oh…and I forgot to mention but I never liked you but I faked it to get what I want." "Now that's just mean." Tyrone says as he busts into the lab.

"Dipper what are you doing here?" Gideon asks and Tyrone gives him a boy you are stupid look "First off I'm not Dipper I'm Tyrone and secondly seriously dude your draining my friend's blood and you want to know what I'm doing here." Tyrone says as he punches Gideon while Gideon was catching his breath Tyrone tried to free Cindy but he only got one of her hands free before Gideon attacked him. Tyrone and Gideon started to fight using a bunch of generic karate moves.

"Go Tyrone." Cindy said as she reached for her wand, once she got her wand out she blasted the other lock and her wand vibrated "We've not done yet." She says and she saw Tyrone was in the "Crane" formation and as Gideon rushed at him Tyrone hit Gideon in the chin knocking him out "I can't believe that worked." Tyrone said as they left the Tent of Telepathy but Cindy made sure she took book two away from Gideon so he couldn't use it for evil.

Cindy had a sad look on her face so Tyrone asked her what was wrong. "What do you think is wrong first you kiss me at the hospital but then you act like nothing happened so I agreed to go on a date with Gideon hoping to make you jealous but that didn't work." Tyrone had a shocked expression on his face "Wait you were trying to make me jealous?" Cindy punched him in the arm "I hate you" she said and she stomped away "Wait!" he screamed as he ran to catch up with her but she kept running faster "I do like you but…I...I was scared." Tyrone said as he started gasping for breath she stared at him as she thought about what he just said. "You should work out more." She says with an amused smile on her face "Thanks for that valuable input now I should do something that I should have done the day after I got out of the Hospital." She crossed her arms and she started tapping her foot impatiently "Well spit out." She said and Tyrone asked "Cindy will you like to go on a date with me?" Cindy just stared at him and he felt sweet on his forehead but he was too nervous to wipe the sweet away. "Hmmmm." Cindy said and Tyrone got the feeling she was doing this on purpose "I…guess…I can let you take me on a date but only because you saved my life." Tyrone rushed up to her and gave her a bear hug that lifted her off of her feet "Tyrone put me down." She said as she started to laugh "Never!" Tyrone screamed as he carried her home.

* * *

ME: And so starts another relationship in Gravity Falls

Tyrone: Yes I finally got a girlfriend

Cindy: Stop acting like such a dork

Tyrone: You know you love me

*Tyrone and Cindy start making out*

ME: While I try to separate these two make sure to check out my others stories. I plan on updating "Gravity Falls Songfics" soon and I will update my Gravity Falls/ Phinease and Ferb crossover story "Cross Dimensional Visitors" in a few days if nothing pops up.


	6. Busted

I do not own Gravity Falls

But I do own Cindy Pines (You can borrow her if you P.M me)

Review

Busted

"Tyrone stop" Cindy said as she heard footsteps outside of the attic bedroom. Tyrone stopped kissing her and they both looked towards the door nervously but the footsteps stopped and there was a pause before they led away from the attic bedroom. Once the footsteps disappeared they gave each other a nervous smile, it had been a week since the Gideon incident and they had started dating but the only problem was nobody knew about it. "That was close" Cindy said and Tyrone smiled "I hate when that happens now can we continue?" he asked as he leaned towards her but she pushed him away "It sucks that we can't tell anybody about this." She said as she put her hands to her head but Tyrone said "If it's any consolation I'm pretty sure Dipper and Mabel know so that means Pacifica has to know to and I'm pretty sure that Soos and Wendy at least suspect something so that means Robbie probably knows too." Cindy looked nervous as she asked "So all those people know about us and they are O.K with it even though we are technically cousins?" Tyrone nodded "Yes but your dad still has no clue about us and nobody in town even knows that I exist." He said in a sad voice and she felt sorry for him.

The only time Tyrone was ever able to leave the house was when he went as "Dipper" to places and she could tell that bothered him a lot but he knew that it would be too hard to explain his sudden appearance to the citizens of Gravity Falls. She sat back down by him and she ran her finger across his chin as she said "I know how to make you smile." He looked up as she kissed him and he instantly felt better but then he heard Grunkle Stan's voice "Absolute not."Stan said as he dragged them out of the attic and into the living room "I want answers." He said as he threw them onto the recliner. Cindy and Tyrone were speechless and Stan started taping his foot because he was getting impatience until finally Cindy spoke "Dad me and Tyrone are dating." She expected her date to start screaming and demanding answers but he just stared at Tyrone and in a very calm voice that terrific Cindy he said "Get out of my house." There was silence in the room and she expected Tyrone to say something but he just let out a sad sigh and he headed towards the attic. This caused her to become mad and she turned to her dad "You didn't even bother hearing our side" and before her dad could respond she ran after Tyrone.

He was packing a basic bag when she entered the room and said "Don't leave please." He turned to her slowly and he said sadly "I don't want to leave but I think your dad is right." This shocked her and she asked angrily "What the Hell are you talking about?" he looked at her sadly as he said "Think about it I what kind of as future would you have with me I can't take you out anywhere because nobody knows about me." She was going to tell him that she didn't care about that but he continued as he took a step closer to her "Or let's say we do stay together and later we decide we want to have kids-something I'm not even sure I can do being a clone-Since we are technically cousins our baby might not be as healthy as a normal baby." She became silent and she said "I've never thought of that" Tyrone nodded and he said "I know but I have it was one of the reasons I was afraid to ask you out." There was silence between them as Tyrone started packing again. "We could adopt" Cindy said but Tyrone said "that isn't the problem either the real problem is that I don't want to be the reason you and your dad are arguing, you guys are my family." He held her close and he kissed her before he threw the bag over his shoulder.

Cindy followed Tyrone trying to get him to stay but nothing she said was working. He was just about to walk out of the door when Stan said "I heard what you said." Tyrone turned and asked "You were spying on us?" Stan shrugged as he said "I wasn't spying I just had my ear pressed against the door." Tyrone smiled at Stan's comments and Stan said "I know what it's like to love someone you know you shouldn't/can't be with" Cindy looked at her dad in confusion as he said "I wasn't always the outstanding citizen I am today." Both Cindy and Tyrone laughed at the idea of Stan being considered an upstanding citizen. Stan turned to Cindy and he said "I loved your mother but when we were dating I had a lot of issues and to be honest it was no surprise that she dumped me." Cindy stared at her dad because her mother never told her the reason they broke up "What kind of issues did you have?" she asked and he dad said "Mostly alcohol but I also had a temper that scared her." Cindy got a scared look on her face but her dad added "I never hit you mom but I would break things and when I drank I got angry until she finally left me." Stan saw the concern in his daughter's eyes and he knew if he kicked Tyrone out she would always hold it against him but a part of him was still convinced that Tyrone didn't really care for her. He looked at Tyrone and he asked "Do you love my daughter." Tyrone wanted to answer yes but he wasn't completely sure after all they have only been dating for a week "I'm not sure but I think so" he said and Stan nodded as he accepted Tyrone's answer as the truth. He said"I want my daughter to be happy and you make her happy so I won't kick you out." Tyrone was happy about that because he honestly had no place to go but Stan said "In a few days I'm going to tell the guys at the lodge that I found a homeless kid rummaging in my dumpsters and that I took him in because he looked like Dipper." Tyrone smiled at the thought of being able to be seen outside of the house without having to be in "Dipper mode" as he called it. "However" Stan continued "I can't let you and Cindy share a room together if you guys are going to date so one of you has to move out of the attic." Tyrone instantly volunteered to move out of the attic but Cindy told him she would move out instead and they had a small argument about it that was less about the room and more about them breaking the tension.

Stan smiled at the kids as he said "I already decided that Cindy will get her own room however if you guys are still going to date there are going to be some ground rules." The kids nodded as he said "Rule one I don't want you guys to make out in front of me it's weird and I personally hate public displays of affection." Cindy responded to that rule by moving next to Tyrone and kissing him on the check. Stan continued as if he never saw that "Rule #2 is that you guys have to at least tell Dipper and Mabel anyone else you decide to tell will be up to you guys but they have a right to know" They nodded again and Stan said "Rule #3 If you two are in one of the bedrooms together that door is to stay open and if I see either of you sneaking out of or into the bedrooms at night Tyrone is going to meet one of my ten guns." Cindy's face turned red with embarrassment but Tyrone got a look of fear on his face that made Stan laugh. "We got a deal kids?" Stan asked and they both agreed. Cindy and Tyrone headed out to find Dipper and Mabel so they could tell them what happened but Dipper and Mabel smiled and said they already knew. Cindy and Tyrone spent the rest of the day hanging out in the Mystery Shack and then they both went up to the attic bedroom happy that they were still able to be together.

* * *

**Cindy: Wow I thought you couldn't come up with anymore stories for me**

**ME: Actually I got this idea at the worst time because my laptop broke**

**Cindy: That sucks but at least it is fix now**

**ME: Yes it only cost me $170 dollars**

**Cindy: ouch buut look on the bright side it's cheaper than getting a new computer**


End file.
